Changed Love
by Hinaxanyone
Summary: A one shot sequel to Fickle Love. Even when things felt calm, they weren't. Something was silently changing everything that Hinata knew. And she wasn't ready. For winterkaguya. HinaXItachi COMPLETED


_**Hello everyone!**_

_**It's HinaXAnyone. I know I said that I would be done with the Hianta, Itachi, Sasuke love triangle with chapter 3 of Fickle Love, but someone left me a review that gave me so much joy to read. I let winterkaguya suggest anything for me to write and she suggested something like this.**_

_**Thanks Kaguya-chan and I hope you like it!

* * *

**_

Hinata's hands gripped the edge of the mahogany desk tighter, her knuckles turning white. She moaned louder as Itachi hastened his pace, driving into her from the back mercilessly. She threw her head back as one thrust nearly did her in and Itachi took advantage of this to lean down and nibble on her neck.

It has been over a year now since she left Sasuke and moved in with Itachi. Despite the affair taking control of her life for months, everything afterwards seemed a bit anticlimactic to Hinata. She continued to wake up each morning, she continued working at the office, and she continued to go to bed at night. The only difference was that she lived in a new place and Itachi was the last person she saw before she went to sleep.

Hinata groaned and bit on her bottom lip as Itachi gripped one of her bottom cheeks tighter in his hand. She could feel him pulsing within her and she knew he was coming to his limit soon. This was perfect for her since she was also on the brink as well.

And then she felt him stiffen inside of her, his thrusts slowing as he released. Hinata thought she would tear a chunk out of the desk as she too came. They both remained as they were for a moment: Hinata with her shirt unbuttoned in the front, her tights torn, and her skirt around her waist; Itachi still inside her with his paints lowered, shirt off, and long hair mussed.

Hinata almost couldn't believe that she and Itachi lasted as long as they have. She expected a lot of things from her lover: emotional distance, irritability, a peculiar taste in sex. And she was right about all of it. But what she didn't expect was his subtle ways of showing he cared. His simple way of talking about his past to her before they went to bed.

Despite everything she told herself, of how Itachi didn't love her, she felt herself falling in love with him. Stupid.

Hinata almost protested when Itachi pulled out of her, but then he turned her onto her back. She looked up at him still flush from her release and stared at his face. Itachi's expression was unreadable as he stared down at her, soaking in the lusty image she made.

And then he was upon her again, kissing her intensely, massaging her breasts with one of his large hands. Hinata moaned as Itachi reentered her again, recovering quickly from before. He was slow this time, giving her powerful thrusts. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, drawing him in closer.

Lately, Itachi and Hinata have been having a lot of office sex. This is mainly due to the fact that he was closing a huge deal and was over stressed. And what better way to get rid of his stress than sex in the very place that was stressing him out?

"_You could take up…yoga?" Hinata offered as Itachi pulled her down on to his lap._

_Itachi smirked as he caressed Hinata, drifting up towards her breast before grasping one in each hand. "Not quite."_

Not that that was the first time she had sex in Itachi's office. Hinata just never planned on making this a weekly, sometimes daily, thing.

Hinata's back arched off the desk as Itachi hit a particularly sensitive part of her. Her eyes focused on Itachi's face and could see him smirk at her, his eyes taking on that almost reddish hue it does when he is aroused. He pulled out and hit that spot again causing Hinata to bite her lip trying to hold back her moans until it almost bled.

Itachi leaned in close to Hinata until his lips were just inches from her ear. She thought he would take her earlobe into his mouth like he normally would, but instead Itachi whispered three words to her:

"Scream for me."

And Hinata had no choice but to comply as Itachi thrusted and continuously hit that spot again and again. The pleasure that shot through her each time nearly drove her into madness. It was too much to handle in such concentrated doses. She would probably have a sore throat tomorrow but that was the least of her worries. How she would ever deny Itachi again when he had something like this up his sleeve was beyond her.

Sweat beaded on Hinata's forehead as Itachi relentlessly continued. Her hands dug into his hair trying to hold onto something, trying to not lose herself. But it was too late for her. She could feel the pressure building deep within her and it only took a moment more before it all combusted, leaving her shaking in its wake. She felt a rush of warmth inside as Itachi quickly followed after her.

Hinata was finding it hard to focus her eyes as she came down from her climax. She had yet to release Itachi from her grasp even though he pulled out already. A part of her wished they could stay like this, in their most intimate moment, connected in a way that they never could quite reach without sex.

But as Itachi stood up and straightened his pants, Hinata knew that that was just wishful thinking.

* * *

Hinata sat at her desk, quickly flipping through her call list, trying to find the number of the private investor for Itachi. She sighed as she found it and tapped the intercom.

"Mr. Uchiha, I have Mr. Kuchiki's number here," she said.

"Thank you, Hinata. Also, find me a free day so I can meet with Mr. Kuchiki personally. Plug it into my planner."

Hinata nodded and turned her attention to the Mac that only she was allowed to use. She scanned Itachi's schedule and found that she could squeeze the investor in this Thursday at 4:00. She smiled at herself as she typed in the appointment. Although this wasn't the career that she envisioned for herself, it was definitely one she could deal with.

Hinata was about to exit out of the schedule when something caught her eye. It was the date she set for the appointment actually. The 27th of May. For some reason, Hinata felt that date meant something to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She decided to push it to the back of her mind and not think about it. But it was nagging at her. She wasn't forgetting something was she?

Another hour passed, the office was closing up, and Hinata still couldn't remember what she was forgetting. And it was beginning to worry her. She picked up her purse from beneath her desk and heard something fall out.

She looked down and sighed as she bent to pick up her birth control pills. It was beginning to be a necessity to bring them to work since she had been having a lot of sex here. She picked up the little package and was going to put it back in her bag when she froze.

She looked at her pill package and realized the truth with horror. She is supposed to finish her birth control pills on the 27th. So why was she staring at a pack with at least 10 pills sporadically placed in it?

Hinata's hand drifted down to her stomach as she stood in shock. What has she done? She knew that Itachi preferred not wearing a condom and for that she took the initiative to get the pills herself. So how could she have made a mistake? How could she forget to take her pills?

She had to test herself.

Hinata, shaking, put the pack in her purse just as Itachi pushed through the doors of his office.

"Ready?" he asked not glancing at her.

When Hinata didn't respond, Itachi stopped moving and looked at her. "Something the matter?"

Hinata forced herself to look at him, to nod once. But she could feel him scrutinizing her. She had to lie better than that. She had to unearth her past talent and put it into good use once more.

Hinata smiled more convincingly than she thought she could. "Yes, I just need to pick up a few things if you want me to cook tonight."

Itachi looked her over before turning away. "I'll see you then."

Hinata nodded as Itachi walked away, taking the elevator to the garage, leaving her standing where she was. For once, Hinata was glad that Itachi was as cold as he was. She didn't know how long she could keep the charade up.

She quickly ran to the stairwell, flying down the stairs as fast as she could with 3 inch heels on. She didn't think about anything, especially about what might be growing in her stomach. She only felt her legs move and pulse as she made her way to the nearest drug store.

As soon as she entered one, Hinata nearly ran to the section where the pregnancy tests were, remembering only vaguely to grab some kind of cake mix along the way. She hung her head as she bought it at the cash register and quickly put it into her purse.

She flagged down a cab and only prayed that it could move faster. As if knowing the results any quicker would make it any less relieving or painful depending on the outcome.

And then before she knew it, she was home. The condo was large and modern and it brought such comfort to Hinata. She was shocked to see that Itachi hadn't arrived before her, but that was fine. The less she had to lie to Itachi, the better.

Hinata paid the driver and entered her home quickly kicking her shoes off before flinging herself into the bathroom. There, Hinata finally took in a deep breath, unaware before that her breathing was ragged and labored.

She slowly took out the box and reviewed it. It was an easy read. It would tell her blatantly that she was either "Pregnant" or "Not Pregnant". Hinata opened the box and took out the little device as she made her way to the toilet.

_Oh please,_ Hinata thought as she undid her trousers and lowered her panties. She sat down on the toilet seat and placed the stick in between her legs.

After waiting the designated amount of time Hinata stared stunned at the stick. She couldn't believe it. After all of her worrying and running about, she just couldn't believe it.

Pregnant.

What was she going to do? She knew that Itachi was the father, but that didn't mean he would want the child. On the contrary, Itachi seemed to cut all bonds that were too tight, allowing only those that he needed or wanted to exist. And Hinata was not naïve. She knew that she was replaceable. She might have been somewhat pretty, but there are hundreds of thousands of women that are just as pretty and even more beautiful.

She wasn't a necessity to Itachi.

But he needed to know the truth. He needed to know that his son or daughter was maturing in her belly, that his heir was on the way.

Hinata stood up and walked over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face and as she did so she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She was tired and stressed, but even through all of that she could see that she was young. At 26 years old, she still had so much ahead of her. Was she ready for a baby? Did she even want to keep this baby?

At the thought of getting an abortion, Hinata's stomach lurched and she had to swallow back bile in order to keep from puking. No, she could not do it. She had to have this child.

Adoption? Maybe.

But Hinata had to go to a doctor first to make sure her child was okay. That it wasn't too late to give it everything it needed to be strong and healthy.

She would go tomorrow and figure things out later.

* * *

She had no idea what she was doing here. If she wanted to cause pain to anyone in the world, then yes she was in the right place. But what she needed was a bit of reassurance and help right now. Which is why she was puzzled that she came here of all places. She should just turn around and leave before any damage was done. However, Hinata found her hand reaching and pressing on the doorbell. _Too late to back down now_, Hinata thought grimly.

She waited a moment before the door opened revealing a woman who, despite the curves she was sporting, was youthened by the two messy buns she wore on her head.

She smiled at Hinata, revealing stunningly white teeth. "Hi there."

Hinata was disturbed that she was actually shocked to see a girl in Sasuke's apartment. Of course he would have a girlfriend, it has been a year. She shouldn't care. But that didn't make it any easier.

Hinata forced a smile. "Hi, I'm an old friend of Sasuke's. Could you…could you tell him to come here?"

The girl seemed to look Hinata over before turning around and walking into the penthouse. "Sasuke, there's a really pretty girl at the door for you! You better not be cheating on me!"

Hinata liked the girl. She wasn't very snoopy nor did she ask for details, like Hinata's name. Perhaps that was someone Sasuke needed; a girl with a light heart, who wasn't as serious as Hinata was.

She heard his footsteps thud across the floor, a floor she knew so well. And she took in a deep breath to steady herself for when she saw him.

"Yeah?"

Hinata saw Sasuke freeze when he saw her, his whole body tensing. He looked the same as when she left him, except his hair was a little longer. Hinata expected her to choke up, but what surprised her was what she didn't feel.

Grief. Stress. Shame. Those were all present. Lust? Attraction? Hinata was certain she knew what those two felt like, but they weren't there. He was handsome and she had loved him, but she was different from back them. She didn't feel that way about Sasuke anymore.

That didn't mean the same for Sasuke, though. She saw a lot flash in his eyes: shock, anger, pain, and…something else she couldn't quite name. However, Sasuke's face smoothed out and became distant, an almost carbon copy of his brother. He shut the door quietly behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, remaining stoic.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, struggling to find the right words. How could she tell him that she was pregnant with his brother's child without being insensitive? The only way Hinata could come up with was by not telling him at all.

She stood there, dumbfounded on how to say this.

Sasuke sighed. "If you've got nothing to say then I'm gonna-"

"I'm pregnant," Hinata blurted out. She watched as Sasuke processed what she said and the shock filled his face. Her vision blurred as tears began to flow.

She knew this was a bad idea. Just staring at Sasuke made one thing clear: he was still hurting. Was that why he still lived in the same apartment, with a girl who clearly wasn't in for a long term relationship, looking like she just stabbed him?

Hinata huddled in on herself and was about to step away when Sasuke pulled her into an embrace, his arms wrapping around her small frame.

"Does…Does he know?" Sasuke asked, his voice thick with restrained emotions.

Hinata shook her head, not sure she could speak right now.

Sasuke stroked her head, soothingly. "Are you going to…abort it?"

Hinata pulled away from him suddenly. "I-I can't. I can't do that. I can't…kill this baby."

She saw Sasuke's brow furrow with frustration. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm scared," Hinata sobbed out. "I'm scared that-that if I tell Itachi, he'll make me have an abortion. And I-I just don't know wh-what to do…"

She loved Itachi, regardless of how dumb she was. And she didn't want to have this baby without him. She couldn't think of raising the baby alone or with another person. She wanted Itachi's baby and she wanted to raise it with him.

"Have you gone to the doctor?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I was heading there…" she murmured, looking down at her feet.

She saw Sasuke back away from her and heard his door close in her face. Hinata bit her lip and tried to keep back the tears, but she couldn't. Of course he would not want anything more to do with her; she was surprised that he even lasted that long to begin with. She should have never come here and burdened him with her problem.

It's just that she was so confused and had no one really to tell this to. She was estranged from her own family and hadn't made any close friends in college besides…Sasuke.

Hinata looked up as she heard the door open and Sasuke emerged from it. "I'm going out to help a friend," Sasuke shouted back into his penthouse.

Hinata stared wide eyed at him, not fully understanding what he was doing.

"Let's go," Sasuke asked, keys jingling in his hand. He walked down the hallway and looked back when he didn't hear Hinata's feet following. "What's wrong?"

Hinata shook her head to clear it. "Where?" Hinata asked, still uncertain.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Where? I'm taking you to the doctor."

Hinata felt a smile break out across her face and quickly wiped her tears away. And as if she was always looking for an answer, she suddenly realized that Sasuke, despite all that they been through, was still her friend. That was how they started out and that was how they still were. She still loved him, but in a way that made sense to her.

Hinata nodded her head and followed Sasuke.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Sasuke asked, as he walked Hinata to the door of Itachi's condo.

Hinata stared at him with mild surprise. She knew what he was doing; there was no way that Sasuke wanted to be there when she dropped the bomb on Itachi. He was just asking to be nice. Still, Hinata considered it for a moment before she decided against it.

"I'm sure," Hinata said.

Sasuke sighed and stared at Hinata, appraising her. She seemed fragile, as she always did to him, but determined.

"Alright," he answered.

As he turned away to leave, Hinata impulsively threw her arms around him, hugging him from behind.

"Thank you," Hinata said into Sasuke's back. "Thank you for being there."

At first Sasuke was tense under her embrace but he relaxed into it. "Yeah," he murmured, "anytime."

Hinata drew away, feeling surer about her relationship with Sasuke than before. It was almost funny how she thought things were going to go down and how they actually did. She knew that Sasuke was still having a hard time with things, but after today she could sense that things were truly ending between them. Closure.

Who would've thought that it would take her getting pregnant to finally tie the loose knots in her relationship with Sasuke.

While in the waiting room at the doctor's office, Sasuke didn't ask her to explain herself for what happened between them one year ago. However, he did ask her one supposedly simple question.

"_Do you love him?"_

_Hinata fiddled with her fingers, avoiding Sasuke's probing gaze. In all honesty, she probably did love Itachi. However, she was unsure of his feelings for her. He definitely was fond of her otherwise he would not keep her around. But love? She had to say no._

"_Yes," Hinata whispered._

"_And does he love you?"_

_Hinata looked up at Sasuke, who held such empathy in his eyes. Hinata wanted to hide her embarrassment, to love someone that doesn't love you is one of the more painful things that life could throw at a person._

_Before Hinata could answer Sasuke, the receptionist called out her name._

Even if she wasn't sure that Itachi loved her, she knew that he had a right to know. And if he didn't want her to keep the baby, she would just have to make amends with her family and hope that they take her back in.

"Bye Sasuke," Hinata said, releasing her ex. "And hold onto her. I…I like her." Hinata mumbled the last part, embarrassed to give Sasuke of all people advice.

Sasuke turned around and gave her a small smile before leaning in and kissing Hinata's forehead. "Take care of yourself."

Hinata watched Sasuke's retreating back for a moment before turning and entering the condo.

Inside she could smell Itachi cooking and could already picture him standing in front of the stove, documents in hand.

Hinata quietly made her way to the living room setting her bag on the couch before walking towards the kitchen. Her palms began to sweat and her stomach started churning, but Hinata wasn't going to back down. She was ready to accept her future, no matter the outcome.

Itachi turned around at her approach. Hinata smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"Hey," Hinata said.

"How was your day off?" Itachi asked, turning his attention back to the documents and the meal he was working on.

"Good," Hinata said. She took a deep breath. "I actually need to talk to you about my day."

She watched as Itachi turned down the heat on the pot and placed his documents on the counter. He turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Go ahead."

Hinata forced her hands to stop shaking, clasping them tightly together. _Tell him, just tell him._ "I-I have to tell you something important. S-Something you may not be happy…to hear…" She was dancing around the topic and she knew it.

She could see Itachi's eyes darken at that last part. "I know th-that we've officially been t-together for a year now, b-but things h-happen."

Itachi's mouth was set in a grim line. "Out with it," he said quietly.

Hinata swallowed back a lump in her throat. She took a step away from Itachi, distancing herself from the heavy atmosphere.

Itachi sighed. "Are you sleeping with someone else?"

Hinata's eyes widened at that accusation. "N-no! Why would you th-think that?"

"Then what would you have done that I won't like?" Itachi asked losing his patience.

"It's not what _I_ did, but…but what _we_ did," Hinata muttered.

Itachi was silent for a moment and Hinata watched as realization dawned on him. Of course he would understand so much from her cryptic statements.

"You're…pregnant." Itachi said slowly, watching Hinata carefully.

Hinata bit her bottom lip and nodded. She completely froze as she watched Itachi walk towards her. She didn't know what to expect, but she certainly didn't anticipate him placing his hand on her stomach.

"How long?"

Hinata wasn't sure she understood that question. Was he asking how long she has known or how far along was she.

"I found out the day before yesterday," Hinata whispered, staring at Itachi's hand on her belly. "But the…the doctor said I'm only…4 weeks along."

She looked up at Itachi and was waiting for another realization hit him, the realization that she was eligible for an abortion. Instead, Hinata watched in amazement as a hint of a smile graced Itachi's face.

She felt Itachi's hand move across her stomach, rubbing it almost lovingly. "My child," Hinata thought she heard Itachi say.

"Y-you're happy?" Hinata asked softly. Could this really be happening? Could he actually want to keep the baby?

"Not quite," Itachi said. "I didn't plan for this to happen in this way. I planned on settling down in a few more years and then having kids. But," Itachi looked into Hinata's upturned face, "I suppose this works for me just as well."

Hinata sucked in a deep breath and threw her arms around Itachi's neck, holding on as tightly as she could. She was happy out of her mind and couldn't believe it. She loved him and apparently he felt the same.

Itachi pulled back and bent down to kiss her for a moment. "That being said, Hinata will you marry me?"

Hinata's eyes went wide. He did not just ask her that. She imagined it. She was in a dream. She couldn't get everything that she wanted and more in one day, could she?

"I need an answer," Itachi said, once again losing his patience.

And suddenly, Hinata could believe it. She could believe that the man she loved, loved her back. She could believe that under all of his cold and stoic mannerisms was a man that was more excited about having this baby than she was.

"Yes," Hinata answered, tears in her eyes.

Looking back at where they started, Hinata wanted to laugh. Her boss became her enchanter, her enchanter became her dirty secret, and now he became her fiancé.

He changed her the moment they met and Hinata felt that she would never be more thankful for that.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Wow, this was longer than I expected. But again I hope that everyone liked it.**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**-HinaXAnyone**_


End file.
